Bashing Smashing & Thrashing Hentais Bakas & Pervs
by Blue hills
Summary: Our Journey continues... Kagome Sighs but what will really happen? Read and find out. Just So I don't Have to Repeat this. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Thanks for the reviews! Written By Miko Yuki Sama not Bluehills.
1. The Journey Continues

Author's notes: I know that hentai means pervert but when I wrote this, I thought it meant jackass. When I found out, I could not think of anything to take his place. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO DO THIS!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT I WISH I DID.

Chapter 1

"How much further?" Shippo whined as he laid spread out in Kagome's bike basket. (Thud) "Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again!" "Sit, boy." (Thud) "What was that for?" He yelled as Kagome ran over his head after the sit command. "For being a Baka." she replied coolly "Inuyasha, consider her feeling for once." Miroku said as he used his cursed hand to rub Sango's ass." Stop it hentai." (Slap) Kagome hit a rock and Shippo fell out. "Oops, sorry." Kagome said sarcastically. She was pissed at Inuyasha because the night before he was sleepwalking and he got into her sleeping bag and was groping her. Miroku decided that he would take his "baby" problems into his own hands and found out what one ugly headache felt like. The night before he wanted her to have his child so he went in Sango's bed and snuggled up but he did not know that she was a light sleeper. In the end she hit him with a heavy object (we all know what that is).Shippo was in a tree laughing at the two morons. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he pissed his pants. After getting back in the basket, he fell asleep and made the basket a bathroom.

Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R. Ja ne!


	2. The Death

Chapter 2  
The Death

Kouga was with his pack and one of the bitches (not Ayame) was grooming his fur and bit him. "Damnit!" he yelped as he hit her in the head. As he turned around, he saw Ayame (Kouga's "fiancé") licking the wound. Suddenly Kouga felt like biting her but resisted by running away. His eyes burned like fire and his mouth foamed more than any ocean could ever foam. He later found Kikyou who was still weak from fighting Naraku and bit her on the ankle. She had to kill herself to fight off the rabies. As Kouga ran into Kagome, she knew that he had rabies. She told Inuyasha to try to backhand him but him not to let him bite or scratch him. Miroku and Sango had to bind him and gag him. When Kagome administered the first shot, he yelped like there was not a tomorrow for him. When all 10 shots were given Kouga wept because the pack was sanitized and the bitch was put to sleep. He cried for a week and cried so much that the place where he was crying flooded. "He is such a baka!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga wept on Kagome's lap. "How pathetic!" taunted Shippo. For the first time in the whole series, they agreed. Kouga took a shot at them but missed. When Inuyasha and Shippo started to tease him, he went back to Kagome crying again. Normally Kagome would be mad but it was too funny to be mad about. While Kouga cried harder, everyone started to laugh in fact they laughed so hard that they had to run to the forest to let it out. Kouga stopped for a while to think, "That Bitch didn't get rabies on her own. It must have been Naraku." When Kagome returned Kouga screamed, "I'll send you to hell myself Naraku!" (Drip) "Baka" she thought.


	3. How Sessy is Doing

Chapter 3  
How Sessy is Doing  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm extremely famished." Rin announced.  
Jaken then picked up Rin in what at first seemed like a hug but then threw her at Sesshomaru.  
"Sorry Fluffy… I mean Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru turned and bashed Jaken in the head with his foot. (Thud) As they waited until Jaken got up Rin ate. Inuyasha, company walked by, and Inuyasha had not teased Shippo all day so he decided that Sesshomaru would be his next target.  
"Fluffy!" he screamed. Sesshomaru turned as they walked by and simply said,  
" Dear brother unless you wish for an early demise don't call me that sissy nickname."  
"OK, SESSY!" he taunted. One hour later Jaken and Rin ate alone.  
Kagome was furious at Sesshomaru because he threatened Inuyasha.  
She put out a can of Anti-Inuyasha dog food and he turned into a chibi demon dog.  
When he finished the dog food Kagome knocked him out and threw him in the river.  
"Eww, something smells like wet dog." Jaken exclaimed, as he smelled the air.  
Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru fell out of the sky and landed on Jaken's head.  
"Sesshomaru was most assuredly right. What comes up must come down." Rin exclaimed.  
"M'lord help me!" Jaken cried in pain because Sesshomaru broke his skull and nearly killed him.  
He used the Tenseiga to heal. "If you act imbecilic again towards me you will taste the true  
power of the Tokijin.," he said as he used his onlyand potent arm to pull the Tokijin  
from his sash of his decorative kimono.  
Jaken flinched in fear at the thought of what Sesshomaru could do with that nearly almighty sword.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 4  
The Truth is Revealed

Back to Inuyasha and Company. As Kouga kept crying on the 12th day, he told the cast his rabies victim secret. Inuyasha was now internally crying. He had a sad face but Kouga decided to make fun of him. "Puppy want to cry? Waa! Waa!" "I'm not crying you Baka!" He was right and he knew it and he started to cry again. Inuyasha started laughing. "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a funny voice. Inuyasha knew what would happen so he got on the ground ahead of time. "No need to get on the ground before I say…" "Don't say it!" He screamed. "It." she continued. "OK." He said as he got up. "How pitiful." Kouga sniffled. Inuyasha exploded," How would you like to have an enchanted necklace that you fall and can't get up when someone says, "Sit"?" Inuyasha suddenly had an idea. He said," Wait here, I'll be back." and sped off in the direction of Keade's village. When he got there, he begged her to give him a necklace like his own. She gave him one on the condition that he did not put it on a human. He agreed and he was off. When he returned he gave it to Kouga and told him to put it on. He obeyed not knowing what would happen. "Sit!" He yelled but nothing happened. "Oh crap!" He forgot that different necklaces need different words. He yelled "Baka!" and Koga now had a baka command. Out of nowhere, Kagome yelled "sit!" and Inuyasha fell as well. Kagome made Inuyasha a promise. If he would take off Kouga's necklace, she would take off his necklace. He agreed but right after she took off his she slipped the necklace back on. "Aww, man!" You suck Kagome!" he whined." You didn't say I couldn't put it back on you." she sneered.


	5. Shippo's Secret Move

Chapter 5  
Shippo's Secret Move

Inuyasha forgot to cook the water for the ramen so he got food poisoning. This delayed them once more. Inuyasha stubbornly got up out of bed with a puke green face and said he'd would walk it off. Kouga finally let go of Kagome's skirt, which he constantly kept looking up.ﾁKagome whacked him and wondered if he switched personalities with Miroku. Just as she turned to compliment Miroku on his good behavior, he rubbed Sango's ass. As she dismissed the thought, Sango slapped him. Kouga came back but this time with bloody legs. He found his true destiny with Ayame and the pack. He decided he was not strong enough to defeat Naraku. Then he handed her the jewel shards from his legs. Now they nearly had the whole jewel. Shippo mastered mimery to improve his rank in the group. Kagura wanted back her heart so she joined forces with the cast and showed them Naraku's lair, which was easily detected. It turned out to be a village outhouse. It was easily detected because Naraku kept cussing out the villagers for shitting on him. They smoked him out using fireworks from Kagome's Tanabata party (March 3). As soon as he got out Shippo put him in an "invisible box" and then they attacked from all directions with everything they had. Sango was relieved to have Kohaku back and found that her determination was enough to bring him back to life without the jewel. Then she had a promise to fulfill to Miroku. The promise to marry him.


	6. The Wedding Of Miroku and Sango

Chapter 6  
The Wedding Of Sango and Miroku

Before they had the wedding Inuyasha and Kagome threw a bachelor and bachelorette party. Inuyasha and the people got drunk with girls. For once Miroku did not hit on them. Kagome on the other hand had a sleepover at her house. Everyone was amazed at Kagome's objects. They talked all night and played Truth or Dare. Keade was babysitting Shippo and Kilala. Back to Inuyasha's party Miroku was totally smashed. He drank two canteens of sake. He went to with a major hangover. After he got up, he had another canteen of sake. The stupid dumbass had to get drunk on the day of his wedding. After waking up to get to his wedding Sango waited at the alter for ½ an hour. Miroku walked in or more like stumbled to the alter. Sango smelled it and said," You smell like bad tea! Have you been drinking?" Suddenly Miroku hugged her and was blabbering, "Sango, Sango, Sango, I'm so happee!" (Sniff, sniff) "Eww, who farted?" Inuyasha interrupted due to his sensitive nose. It was Miroku. Sango, who now was outraged, slapped Miroku who then farted once more. Due to Inuyasha's sensitive, put his kimono sleeve over his nose and ran out of the church. Because of this drunken chaos, the wedding was postponed. No one could believe he was dead drunk. Sango cried until Miroku said he was he was sorry. After the wedding Inuyasha was so nauseous that he thought the ink incident was better then this. He walked out to the church playground and sat on the swing to get some fresh air. Kagome soon joined him and they talked about the beautiful setting sun. They walked into the reception hall.The next day the wedding started again and this time Miroku was not drunk.


	7. The Second Wedding

Chapter 7  
The Second Wedding

During the second wedding Sesshomaru walked into the wedding and kept teasing Inuyasha with fart noises. Kagome was the maid of honor and Inuyasha was the best man. Shippo was the flower boy and Kilala was the ring bearer. For once Mushin was not drunk and Souta playing the wedding march. During the reception, Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen with cake on his face. "Mmm… that was good.," he said as he licked his lips. "When is the cake coming out?" Kagome questioned. "Oops.'' he replied. They ran out but Kagome tripped and Inuyasha and he had to carry her. When they got to the bakery, Kagome said, "Luckily we still have the top." "You mean the people on the top that was made out of that awful candy! That tasted horrible!" He asked surprised.

flashback

Inuyasha is in the kitchen. "Hmm… these candies look like Miroku and Sango. Maybe they taste good.," he says as he eats the Miroku figurine. "Makes me want to be perverted. That tastes awful.," he said as he rubbed his stomach. "Now let us try the Sango one. (Chomp) Man, it makes me want to fight but it still tastes horrible. Let us try to wash it down with cake. "Ahh!" He sighs in pleasure.

flash forward

"Don't tell me you ate it?" She yelled surprisingly. "Yeah, and they gave me a stomachache." he replied as he rubbed his growling stomach… "How much is a new one?'' "100 yen. "The storeowner replied. "Ok can you make one like this?" (Nod) "This time don't eat it!" As they approached the restaurant and opened the doors, Kagome was run over. Inuyasha jumped over them saved a nearly stampeded Kagome. He drew his Tetsaiga and Miroku and Sango cut the cake. For being the best man and the maid of honor, Inuyasha and Kagome got the second slice of the cake. "Kagome have a bite." Inuyasha pleaded as he slipped something into Kagome's piece. As she bit into the delicious cake, she bit into something hard.


	8. Kouga & Ayame's Wedding

Chapter 8  
Kouga & Ayame's Wedding

Back to Kouga and Ayame. As they approached Ayame's home Hinkaku and Ginata stiffened up. "Something doesn't smell right." they exclaimed. (Rrrarara) "That was you guys!" The wolves told them that they had not bathed in a while. "They smell horrible." Hinkaku said as covered his nose. "Stop chitchatting." Kouga screamed. "Kouga-sama, calm down and hold me." Ayame sighed as she clutched his arm. As they approached a waterfall that was similar to Kouga's hideout. Before they got in a group of white wolves approached and snarled. "Let us pass!" She demanded. They parted and a great wolf of pure white came and said," Is this the young lord Kouga?" "Yes." Ayame answered and they both bowed before him. "Ayame, you have my blessing." As they got married, Ginta played a prank on Kouga. He put a sign on Kouga's back that said kick or bite me. All the wolves came up and bit him for 10 minutes. Kouga hit all the dogs. Ayame was in an unusual outfit made of wolf fur. As she walked to Kouga and pulled the sign, off. After the wedding Kouga and Ayame went to see the rest.


	9. The Proposal

Chapter 9  
The Proposal

Back to Inuyasha and company. Kagome pulled out the hard object and it turned out to be a ruby heart ring that was surrounded with many diamonds. Inuyasha got down on one knee and said, "Kagome Higurashi will you become Mrs. Inuyasha Teshou?" "Yes!" she replied and used the Shikon jewel to turn Inuyasha to a human but the jewel didn't just do that, it let Inuyasha still be able to use his sword and increase it's power by tenfold. All cheered except Sesshomaru who lost interest in the Tetsaiga and did not want anything to do with Inuyasha. He, Rin, and Jaken walked out and they did not see him for a while. Miroku and Sango wanted to help after their honeymoon all over Japan in Kagome's time. Kagome and Inuyasha went to wedding preparation all over Tokyo. They both agreed on everything, which really surprised everyone. Kagome's mom made a replica that was more like a tuxedo than his Kimono. When they returned Inuyasha was, impressed she decided that Kagome's dress should be like her school uniform that Inuyasha fell in love with. They turned out so beautiful that Shippo started to cry because everyone was leaving him. Myoga and Totosai got a break from making swords. They both came to Kagome's time and got lost in the well house. Myoga had to find Shippo and he had to turn into Inuyasha and open the door.


	10. Inuyasha & Kagome's Wedding

Chapter10  
Inuyasha & Kagome's Wedding

Keade started to take a liking to Grandpa. They both found out that they are both 58 yrs. old. They talked about religions. They talked about it so much they were kicked out of the house. Grandpa told her that he loved demon artifacts. The next day Keade came back with a water imp's fin and flipper. He willing accepted it and thanked her once again. Grandpa had a crush on her but she did not want a serious relationship. She just wanted to be friends. Grandpa knew this and became discouraged. Kagome's objects fascinated Keade like everyone else. The before the wedding Miroku and Sango did the traditional parties this time without sake. These parties were in the feudal era. Sango's party was a purification ceremony. Miroku's party was a novelty party. He learned the tricks from Souta who made him do every stupid trick in the book. The next day at the wedding Inuyasha forgot to take the fart bags out of his tuxedo and they exploded. No one understood why he ran away until he ran came by them. The scent of fart filled the church and the ceremony did not proceed until the next day. For their honeymoon, they went to Kyoto.


	11. The TRip

Chapter 11  
The Trip

Kouga wanted to see Kagome's room. As soon as he walked in, he found a giant spider and started to scream. Soon after Inuyasha walked in and stepped on the spider while screaming, "Why the hell are you making a damn fuss over, you sissy?" Kouga's tuxedo turned into a dress that resembled Betty Boop's outfit. Souta walked in and smelled spider guts and threw up. (He had to clean it up along with the spider guts)

Soon after Inuyasha loafed around on the couch. Kagome tried to make him act like a hanyou again. She picked up a stick and said," Inuyasha want the stick? Go get it!" "Hello I'm not a hanyou anymore!" he lazily screamed. Kagome forgot that he was human now. She decided that she would watch T.V. with Inuyasha. "Get me some chips woman!" Inuyasha mimicked from King of the Hill's Cotton Hill. "GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND GET IT YOURSELF!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. As he did what he was told, an advertisement showed a new theme park's grand opening. Suddenly she had an idea. Since Inuyasha had never been to a theme park, she would take him. As she ran to get the phone to get some tickets she tripped and Inuyasha caught her. The next day they headed for the park. When they got in Kagome got Inuyasha some "Dog Treats". He yelled, "I want some dog treats!" "Fine but when you eat them if you go nuts we're leaving." As they walked to the stand, they bumped into Kohaku and Rin.


	12. Happiness At Last

Chapter 12  
Happiness At Last

They found out that they started to date after Naraku was destroyed. After they had "dog treats" they went on the Fiddler's Fling Kagome was on the left side (safe side) and Inuyasha was on the other side (dangerous side). After getting out of the ride, they went on the Raging Bull. Inuyasha got sick and threw up on Rin. Luckily, Kagome had an extra yakata in her bag. Kohaku had to go to the bathroom and ended up walking into the girl's room. They went on the Vertical Velocity and Inuyasha's pants were stuck in the side of the ride. He started to scream, "Stop the ride!" However, the ride did not stop.

Kagome looked at his Tetsaiga boxers and giggled. One minute later the ride stopped. Inuyasha jumped out of that ride faster than you could say demon. Kagome brought him a pair of jeans and a shirt. He refused the shirt but took the pants. Later she gave him a shirt because they were about to go on a water ride. After the ride was over he put the fire rat hair robe cloak back on but by this time, Kagome fixed the bottom. Before the fireworks started, they snuck away from Rin and Kohaku and climbed a brick wall. They reached the top just before the fireworks started. "Inuyasha, are you ok? You seem dazed." "Ever since Mother died I've been alone. When I met Kikyou, she understood me and I thought she loved me but I was wrong. Since the day I met you I have been happy. You have cared for me, loved me, protected me, and did everything I asked of you. It took me awhile to realize that I loved you." he looked into her eyes and felt warm. They leaned in and kissed. The loneliness that he felt before had dissolved into a pile of nothingness. They leaned on each other and watched the fireworks. After the fireworks ended Inuyasha turned to Kagome," Souta taught me a trick, wanna see?" He nodded and he showed her the front and back of his hand. Suddenly with a flick of his finger, a rope shot out of his hand. She willingly accepted it. They jumped off the wall and went to the car. On the way home Inuyasha fell asleep and laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. She smiled and thought," I promise you I will never be lonely again."

The End

Author's notes: Hope you liked it. The end almost made me cry. I hope the series ends like this. R&R!


End file.
